Role Playing
by somebody's secret
Summary: After five years of marriage, Olivia and Alex find that their sex life is slowly losing the passion that it once had. That is, until, Alex suggests a new way to spice up their sex life...
1. The Suggestion

Olivia bit her lip as she continued thrusting her hips, erratically now, desperate to take her wife over the edge. She ignored the burning in her abdomen as she picked up her speed and focused her touch around Alex's straining bundle of nerves. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, her speed was drastically reduced as she was met with resistance and nails scraped down her back. She smiled to herself as she panted, watching the blonde's body arch up as her head dug into the pillows and a silent moan fell from her lips.

Satisfied that she had achieved her goal, Olivia carefully pulled out of Alex before collapsing onto the mattress next to her, slinging an arm over her burning abdomen as she tried to catch her breath. "That was amazing," Alex mumbled as she held an arm over her forehead as she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with oxygen before turning onto her side, away from Olivia.

The brunette frowned as she glanced over at the naked back of her lover. For the last few months, their sex life had drastically dwindled and it was no longer as hot as it used to be. When they first got together after a night of angry sex, it was always passionate whether it be from anger or lust. But after five years of marriage, things started to change. Albeit, Olivia had been promoted to Sergeant and Alex had taken a job as Bureau Chief for homicide which drastically limited their time together. They both tried to make things work but sometimes stolen kisses weren't enough and a quick fuck before bed while Alex was half asleep and Olivia was sore from chasing a perp wasn't helping any either.

"Alex?" Olivia called out as she turned her head to look over at her lover, admiring the exposed pale back that was revealed to her. She felt her body heat up as she trailed her eyes down to Alex's rear which was covered by their bedsheets. Despite their lacking sex life, Alex still never failed to turn on Olivia.

"Yeah?" The blonde called out as she rolled over onto her back so that she could look at the brunette. She tossed her a lazy smile as she pulled on the covers, bringing them up to cover her exposed breasts much to Olivia's dismay.

"I've been wondering," Olivia started off as she bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject especially since Alex never seemed to bring up sex. The brunette had always enjoyed sex and definitely still did but sometimes it felt like something was missing. And more recently, it seemed to take longer and longer to get her wife off which was making sex less appealing. She hated the fact that she couldn't satisfy her wife like she used to. "Am I not pleasing you?"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as she dropped the sheet and propped her head up on one arm, looking carefully at the sergeant. After five years of marriage, four years of dating, and six years of stepping around their feelings, she could read Olivia like a book. "What brought this up?" She asked, deciding that she'd figure out what was going on in her wife's mind before answering.

Olivia sighed at the blonde's response—always a lawyer. "Alex, it's okay if I'm not," She said as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, too ashamed to look Alex in the eye. "It's just that, more recently it's been taking me longer to get you off. And I know we've both been busy and stressed out but sometimes I feel like no matter what I do, you don't respond to my touch like you used to." Olivia pulled away slightly as she felt a warm hand settle on her arm.

"Hey," Alex whispered as she sat up on the mattress and looked down at the brunette. Without giving it a second thought, she pulled the covers off of Olivia's lower half and straddled her waist. She placed her hands on either side of her wife's face and straightened up her head so that they were looking at each other. "Don't ever think that you're not pleasing me, Liv. You always do, especially with the little things like making me dinner to surprise me after a long day."

"Yeah but not in the bedroom," Olivia muttered as she closed her eyes, suddenly embarrassed at the admission that she couldn't satisfy her wife in the bedroom.

"Even in the bedroom," Alex corrected as she leaned down and kissed the brunette's lips softly.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way," Olivia whispered as she finally opened up her eyes and looked into her favorite baby blues.

"I promise you do, Liv. Just looking at you turns me on," She admitted as she grabbed onto her wife's wrist and guided it between her legs so that the sergeant could feel her arousal.

Olivia held back her groan as her finger tips were coated in slick heat and instead turned her attention back to Alex. "Even so, it'd probably take me fifteen minutes to get you off. It used to take me five and that was on a bad day," She grumbled as she stroked between her wife's legs, wanting to feel Alex's tight walls clenching against her fingers but not willing to risk the chance that she wouldn't be able to get the bureau chief off.

Alex sighed as she closed her eyes, resting her body on top of Olivia's and snuggling her head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Olivia questioned as she turned her head until she felt blonde locks tickling her lips. "You're not the one that can't satisfy me."

"Liv, it's not so much that you're not satisfying me as it is that it's harder for me to reach my peak now," Alex admitted as she groaned against Olivia's neck. "On the days that you're away for some conference or joint investigation, I can't even take care of myself like I used to. I'm so sorry I made you think that something was wrong with you. It's me."

Olivia's eyes widened as she felt her heart drop. She hadn't considered the possibility that her wife's sex drive had changed considering that Alex always seemed to jump her before she got in the front door. Alex had almost always been the one to initiate sex minus the few occasions that Olivia just needed to feel the blonde in every sense of the word. "It's not your fault," Olivia whispered as she kissed the side of Alex's head. "I think we're both just at that point where we need to try a little harder. I guess we took our younger years for advantage," She chuckled as she pressed her lips against blonde hair and inhaled deeply, relaxing as her favorite scent overcame her.

Alex pulled back and propped herself up on one arm so that she could look down at her wife. She toyed with her brown locks, wrapping a strand around her finger before letting it go, all while avoiding eye contact. "I've been wanting to ask you something," She said quietly as she bit her lip. "I wasn't really sure how to bring this up but now seems as good of a time as any."

"You can ask me anything, sweetie," Olivia encouraged her as she settled her hands on Alex hips and stroked the soft skin there.

"What do you think about…" Alex paused as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. For her part, Olivia felt her heart rate pick up as dozens of worst case scenarios ran through her mind even though she knew that Alex loved her. "What do you think about trying some new things?"

"New things?" Olivia asked as she looked at the blonde curiously.

"You know, things to spice up our sex life," She stated as she rightfully blushed.

Olivia smirked as she watched her wife's cheeks turn an adorable shade of red. "What did you have in mind?" Blue eyes widened as they looked at brown, surprised with Olivia's response. "I'm open to the idea, Lex," Olivia stated as she ran her hands down and over Alex's rear, squeezing just hard enough to cause a moan to slip from her wife's lips. "Just tell me what you'd like to try and we can try to make it happen."

Alex bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her smile. With skilled ease, she lowered herself completely on top of her wife so that her lips were positioned next to Olivia's ear. She took a deep breath as she replayed the words over and over in her head. She pursed her lips, readying herself to whisper her thoughts to her wife. "Role playing."

* * *

 **A/N: So this popped into my head and I finally decided to write it down and possibly see where it goes since most of my stories have ended or are ending. Is it worth writing a few experimental chapters?**


	2. The Call Girl and the Client

Alex smirked as she walked through the hotel bar, her eyes immediately landing on her target but instead of sitting next to her, she drifted toward a group of guys. The three men immediately turned their heads, much like Olivia, as Alex walked toward them, strutting in her black stilettos oh so gracefully. At this point, most eyes in the room were on the hot blonde in the little black dress with the noticeable slit all the way up, almost touching her hip.

Olivia leaned up against the bar as she licked her lips, suddenly noticing that her mouth was completely dry. A flash of red overcame her vision as she watched Alex pull out a bar stool next to the three men, sitting down. Within seconds, all of the men were out of their seats, surrounding her and no doubt offering to buy her a drink. She felt her blood boil as she watched them strategically lean up against the bar so that they could look down her top to see the copious amount of cleavage that the dress revealed.

Alex tolerated the men, trying her best to smile and laugh at their jokes, showing them a sliver of hope even though she knew she'd be going home with someone else tonight, much like every other night. She chanced a glance over to the corner, locking eyes with a brunette. Olivia was pissed; that much was clear. She ignored the glares from her wife and proceeded to laugh at something one of the guys said, accepting a drink from one of the others.

She played up the part for a few more minutes before she glanced over at Olivia once more, noticing that she was now ignoring her and staring into her empty glass. "Please excuse me," She stated to the men, who seemed rather disappointed, as she gracefully stood from her chair and sauntered over to the lonely brunette. "You look a little lonely," She whispered as she leaned up against the bar, angling herself in the perfect position so that her wife could look down her top.

Olivia slowly turned to see her, her eyes immediately looking at the blonde's breasts and lingering there for a few seconds before looking up to blue eyes. "And you look a little too expensive for my taste," Olivia replied casually as she turned away from the blonde, signaling for another drink.

Alex tried to keep her face steady as she placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and ran them down Olivia's front, barely touching the tops of her breasts. "Maybe I'll give you a discount," She husked into the brunette's ear, scraping her teeth over the shell of her ear.

"And how do I know you're worth it?" She questioned as she looked back at Alex, her eyes trailing down to her long legs. "You've got a nice body babe, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I'm good at what I do," Alex replied with a shrug as she finally took in the brunette's attire. Olivia was simply dressed, black slacks and a button up, no longer wearing her leather jacket like she had in the morning. "I promise I'll make you see stars."

Olivia smirked as she glanced over at the three men who were looking intently at the two women. She made a show of pulling her hotel card out from her pocket and sliding it across her table for the blonde, watching as all three men dropped their jaws. Instead of speaking, she stood up from the bar, pushing Alex against it. Her hand found its way up to the blonde's breast, slowly squeezing it as she whispered into her ear, "Have to test the product first. See you in five minutes." And with that, she released her grip on the blonde, striding out of the hotel bar with a cocky grin.

Once five minutes were up, Alex hesitantly knocked on the door, her heart rate picking up as the thuds echoed into the hotel room. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing her lover for the night in nothing more than a bathrobe. "You just going to stand there?" Olivia questioned as she gestured for the blonde to enter the hotel room.

Alex swallowed down her nerves as she stepped into the room. She didn't quite understand why, but dozens of unfamiliar feelings were coursing through her body, most prominently adrenaline. She feared for being caught, even though she knew they were just role playing, but then again, maybe that was the point. It was something so forbidden and yet so enticing.

"Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed," Olivia directed as she led the blonde into the bedroom. She eyed up Alex once more, licking her lips. "I'm going to make sure you can't walk straight in those damn heels by the time I'm done with you," She explained as she leaned up against the wall, making the prominent bulge between her legs rather apparent.

Not knowing what to say or how to act, Alex simply walked over to the bed, reaching behind herself as she tried to pull down her zipper with shaking hands. Olivia chuckled as she walked up behind her, sliding her hands over the blonde's ass. "I thought you knew what you were doing?" She whispered into Alex's ear as she squeezed her rear, massaging the firm flesh.

"I do," Alex replied, more confidently now as she pushed Olivia away from her and pulled the zipper for her dress down. She turned around so Olivia could watch as the dress slipped off of her body, pooling on the ground and revealing her completely naked body.

"No underwear," Olivia commented as her eyes dropped down to Alex's sex, admiring the fact that the blonde wasn't trying to cover up her body. "It looks like someone is pretty naughty." She walked over to Alex, ready to start touching her gorgeous body only to be stopped.

Alex pushed her hands to the side and grabbed onto the tie around Olivia's waist, pulling it open and shoving the robe off of her body. "I'll be doing the pleasing tonight," She stated, leaving no room for argument as she turned Olivia around and shoved her down onto the bed.

Olivia smirked as she slid up onto the mattress, tossing her hands behind her head as she relaxed. "Impress me." Alex fought back her grin as she crawled on top of the brunette, straddling her waist so that she was positioned over the double-sided strap-on.

"That won't be hard," Alex cockily replied as she grabbed onto the head of the cock, pushing it up against her entrance. For once she didn't bother with lubrication even though she could see that Olivia had set it out on the nightstand for her. She was aroused more than enough.

She pushed her hips down, sliding the strap-on inside of herself, moaning out softly as it filled her so deliciously. "I thought you said you do this for a living?" Olivia teased as she grabbed onto Alex's hips, pulling her flush against her body before thrusting up once and dropping back down. "You feel pretty tight to me."

Alex felt a flood of wetness settle between her legs, coating the cock at Olivia's words and actions. God, she was so damn aroused she didn't understand. "I aim to please," She muttered, not quite sure what else she could say. She began to rock her hips forward and backward, causing the smaller end of the strap-on to move inside Olivia.

The brunette moaned in response, her fingers tightening on Alex's hips as she watched creamy breasts bounce in front of her. Alex lowered her body on top of Olivia's, her hands finding the brunette's breasts and squeezing. She massaged her lover's large breasts, her head settling against Olivia's shoulder as she nipped at her collarbone. "Not so much to say now, huh?" She quipped as she continued her motions, picking up her pace as she rocked her hips against Olivia.

"God, I want to fuck your tight little pussy," Olivia groaned out, both of the women surprised at her use of words. Alex didn't have much time to think about it before she felt Olivia's lips on hers.

She shoved the brunette back against the mattress, breaking the kiss as she glared at her. "No kissing," She scolded as she pulled on her client's hair as she tried for another kiss. "Obey the rules."

"I can't help it if you make me want to break them," Olivia replied with a smirk before thrusting her hips up, driving the cock fully into the blonde. Alex moaned out, waves of pleasure washing over her before she found herself flat on her back with the brunette over her, a cocky grin on her face. "Fuck, that was easy," Olivia stated as she licked her lips. "But don't worry, that won't be last time you'll be coming tonight, babe."

Alex blushed, finally realizing that she had orgasmed since it was so unexpected. Maybe this whole role playing idea wasn't that bad after all. Before she had time to think about it, strong hands were digging into her hips as she felt herself be filled, over and over again. "Fuck!" Alex gasped out as she grabbed onto Olivia's shoulders, bracing herself as the brunette pounded into her.

"You've got a dirty little mouth, don't ya?" Olivia husked into her ear. "God you're so… fucking… tight," She muttered, ending each word with a strong thrust into her lover for the night. "I just want to make you scream." She picked up her pace, pounding into the blonde and ignoring the feeling of heels digging into her lower back. "I want to fuck you until you can't take it anymore and you're begging for me to stop."

"Fuck, Liv!" Alex cried out as she dug her nails into Olivia's back, allowing her second, more powerful, orgasm to overcome her. She moaned out as her body arched up against the brunette's, but her lover didn't bother stopping. Instead, Olivia continued thrusting into her, causing the coil in her stomach to rapidly build up once more.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Olivia groaned out as she pushed herself completely into Alex, finally allowing her own orgasm to take hold of her. She moaned out as she grabbed onto Alex's hair, pulling her head to the side as she bit her lover's neck.

Feeling Olivia come undone combined with the claim of possession from her lover caused Alex to tip over the edge once more, her body pleading her to stop but her mind telling her the opposite. "No more," Alex whispered as she sunk back down onto the mattress, panting out as she reveled in the feeling of Olivia's weight on top of her.

"I hate to break it to you but I only came once, sweetheart," Olivia stated as she pulled out of the blonde and grabbed onto Alex, flipping her onto her stomach.

"Just a little break," She whispered, not quite sure if she really wanted Olivia to stop because her body was humming under every little touch.

"I thought you were paid to take it," Olivia muttered as she grabbed onto the blonde's hips, pulling her up onto all fours. "You want your money, right?" The brunette asked as she pushed the head of the cock against Alex's entrance, waiting for her response. After years and years of memorizing Alex's body and learning how to read her, she knew that her lover wasn't really asking for a break but she wasn't going to push Alex any further until she received permission.

"Yeeees," Alex moaned out as she pushed her hips back against the cock, ignoring the burning in her body as the head slipped into her.

"Atta girl," Olivia replied as she grabbed onto Alex's hips, steadying herself as she pushed into her, not nearly as savagely as before. "Don't be shy, I want to hear you," Olivia ordered as she thrusted into the blonde, watching in awe as Alex's body lurched forward every time but she didn't complain.

"Oh," Alex gasped out as she tossed her head back, gasping for air. "God, you feel so good inside of me." Olivia groaned in response to her words, the coil in her stomach rapidly building. "Fuck me, make me your whore," Alex moaned out, not even bothering to blush at her indecent words. Neither one of the women talked dirty in bed but it seemed to fit in the moment.

"Yeah, you're mine," Olivia growled as she slapped Alex's ass before returning her hand to her hip. "You're so fucking wet and tight for me. I bet you could take it all night long, isn't that right?" She questioned as she slipped her hand between Alex's legs, toying with her clit.

"Oh!" Alex gasped out as she rotated her hips against Olivia's hand, desperately trying to get more. "Yes, fuck me as hard as you want. I belong to you." It didn't take much longer for Alex to tip over the edge, allowing her fourth and final orgasm to take over. The brunette followed shortly after, both women falling into a pile of tangled limbs.

Not wanting to hurt her wife, Olivia finally pulled out of Alex and rolled off of her, leaving the blonde to gasp for air. After a few minutes of silence, Alex finally rolled onto her side, smiling at the brunette. "That…was absolutely…" Alex let her words trail off as she closed her eyes, replaying the events in her mind.

"Invigorating? Stimulating? Fan-fucking-tastic? God, Alex you came…"

"Four times," Alex moaned as bit her lip, finally opening up her eyes so she could see the brunette. "You were quite the stud."

"Mm," Olivia hummed as she leaned closer to her wife and gave her a peck on the lips. "I aim to please."

"So… this whole role playing thing," Alex stated as she arched an eyebrow up at her wife, waiting to see her response.

"If you want to continue doing this, I'm more than open to the idea. As long as I don't have to rent an expensive hotel room every night," Olivia replied with a chuckle. She certainly didn't mind spending money to please her wife but paying three hundred dollars for one night at a hotel was a bit steep.

"Well excuse me, I wanted to be a high class call girl, Liv. There was no way in hell I was going to stand on a street corner waiting for you to pick me up."

"I know, babe. I'm more than willing to pay for a hotel a couple more times but maybe we should stick to some less expensive role playing for the next few times," Olivia explained as she watched her wife frown. "What?"

"Well…" Alex said, letting the word drag on. "I kind of already spent two hundred dollars our next adventure." Olivia raised an eyebrow as she thought about all the things Alex could've bought with two hundred dollars. The options were endless… "You're drooling, Liv," The blonde teased as she playfully hit her shoulder. "Most of the money went to heels considering the rest of my attire is rather…skimpy."

Olivia bit her lip as she felt a flood of wetness settle between her legs. If there was one thing she loved, it was her wife's legs, especially in her high heels. "No hint?" Olivia questioned as she tried to quell her excitement for their next scene.

"No," Alex replied as she smirked, giving her wife a quick kiss. "Well actually, I suggest you go to the bank and get a roll of ones."

* * *

 **A/N: Can you guess what's up next? (; I have to admit, this story is a lot more fun to write than I initially thought it would be... Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully you'll have as much fun reading this as I am writing it! Also, I'm open to suggestions although I'll be sticking to my ideas for the first few chapters. Eventually I'll run out of ideas, right? Right? Okay, maybe not...**


	3. The Stripper and the Sergeant

When Olivia arrived home, still wearing her dress blues from her news conference in morning on SVU's most recent case, her apartment was completely dark. She paused in her doorway, glancing around the dark room as her police instincts kicked in. Her wife should be home and yet the house was completely dark.

She reached over for the light switch, only to hear a sex-laden voice call out for her. "Don't bother turning on the lights, darling." Olivia dropped her hand as she looked over to her living room, searching through the dark to see her wife.

"Well hello to you too, honey," Olivia teased as she walked in the darkness toward the living room.

"Stop." She paused in the middle of the room, finally making out the outline of her wife's gorgeous body. The temperature in the room seemed to increase twenty degrees as Olivia made out Alex's form, unrestricted by her typical power suit. "Sit down on the chair and relax." She glanced in front of the couch where a single kitchen chair was set out.

"What's this about?" Olivia questioned, trying to maintain her steady voice as she sat down on the chair, watching the blonde turn around for a moment. She had an idea as to what was going on but they hadn't discussed acting out this particular scene any time soon.

She couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face as music filled the room and their living room lights flickered on, perfectly illuminating Alex. She swallowed down roughly, still taken aback by her lover's body after almost ten years of intimacy. The blonde was dressed in one of her white button ups, the top three buttons undone, with very obvious black lingerie underneath and a pair of way too high black heels topping it all off.

The sergeant wiped her temple, unsure if it was hot in the room or if just looking at her wife was the cause of her sudden heat flash. She licked her lips as she watched Alex's head, which had been facing the ground so she couldn't see her blue eyes, slowly lifted up, finally making eye contact. She watched as blue eyes met hers under heavy lids.

When the music picked up, Alex swiftly straightened up her body and sashayed closer to Olivia, making sure to accentuate her motions so that her hips were swaying so deliriously under the sergeant's button up. Olivia opened up her mouth, ready to speak when a thin finger pressed against her lips. "Shh," Alex whispered as her hands migrated up to the sergeant's head, one hand swiftly pulling off Olivia's NYPD hat and placing it on her own head as she bit her lip seductively.

Without hesitation, she returned her hands to Olivia's head, her fingers weaving through brunette locks as she ruffled them up, dragging her fingers around Olivia's head as she straddled her waist. She slowly pushed her hips forward, pulling back just enough to show her wife what exactly was going to happen. She smirked as the brunette closed her mouth and zoned in on the slit on her button up.

She stood up straight, dragging her hands through brunette locks as she walked around the chair until she stood behind Olivia. She removed her hands from the sergeant's hair and grabbed onto her shoulders, squeezing them for a quick second before her hands trailed down to Olivia's dress shirt and jacket, her fingers sliding across all of her wife's patches and insignias.

"A good officer like you must need a way to de-stress," Alex husked into Olivia's ear, letting her hot breath blow over her neck and smirking at the goosebumps that she caused. She continued to let her hands trail down her shirt, a single finger slipping in between the buttons and touching bare skin.

"Sergeant, actually," Olivia corrected as she tipped her head back, her eyes instantly closing under her wife's touch.

"Mmm," Alex hummed as she pulled her hands away from Olivia, causing her head to shoot up as she opened up her eyes just in time to watch Alex sway back in front of her. She took a moment to admire those gorgeous long legs which seemed endless in those damn heels. Suddenly she didn't care if Alex spent thousands of dollars on heels, as long as she wore them for her… "You must be really stressed then."

"Yeah," Olivia replied as she watched Alex step closer, lowering her waist onto her hips until Alex was in her lap. Alex trailed a single finger along the center line of Olivia's chest as she bit her lip, her eyes rising to meet brown ones. "Maybe you can help me out." She hardly had time to process the blonde's smirk before she felt a tug on her tie.

Alex immediately wrapped her fingers around Olivia's tie, pulling firmly on it as she pushed herself out of the sergeant's lap, dragging the brunette with her. Olivia steadied herself as the blonde's nimble finger popped the buttons of her dress blues jacket, wasting no time in pushing it off of her shoulders before shoving her wife back into the chair.

Olivia swallowed hard as Alex used the edge of her heel to push her dress jacket to the side before she reached up to the buttons of her own shirt. With skilled ease, she looked at her wife under heavily lidded eyes as she unbuttoned her white dress shirt, oh so slowly.

The sergeant licked her lips as she ran a hand through her disheveled locks, her eyes staying glued on the erotic scene unfolding before her. Once the last button of Alex's blouse was undone, she rolled her shoulders back, allowing the dress shirt to fall to the floor. She swayed her hips as she walked toward Olivia, one foot in front of the other. She reached up and pulled Olivia's hat off of her head, tossing it onto the couch behind them before she closed the distance and straddled the brunette's lap.

"Anything to help one of New York's finest," Alex whispered as she grabbed onto Olivia's tie, loosening it. She started a slow rolling motion with her hips, rubbing herself up against her wife's abdomen as she held firmly onto the sergeant's tie, pulling on it as she pushed her hips forward.

"God you feel amazing," Olivia moaned as she reached out, settling her hands onto the blonde's hips.

She felt a firm tug on her tie and her eyes widened as she stared into dark blue eyes, almost consumed by lust. "You can look but you can't touch. Surely you know the rules," Alex stated, satisfied when her wife dropped her hands from her hips.

"Certainly you can't expect me to keep my hands to myself while you're grinding on me like this," Olivia replied as Alex picked up her motions, her free hand sliding into brunette locks and pulling on them.

"Guess I'll have to find a solution," Alex replied as her eyes dropped down to Olivia's neck. She tugged at the tie, loosening it even more before pulling it completely off of her lover's neck. "Hands behind your back," She ordered, her blue eyes meeting wide brown ones. The blonde smirked as she walked behind Olivia and leaned down so that she could whisper in her ear. "I don't believe I stuttered, Sergeant."

Olivia's groan was obvious, slipping out without her permission. Her hands immediately dropped behind her back and her wife tugged at them, pulling them together before she felt her own tie wrap around her wrists. The blonde secured the tie in place, tight enough so that if Olivia tugged a little bit in the heat of passion it wouldn't come undone but loose enough so that when Olivia couldn't control herself anymore, she could take her on the couch.

Without a word, Alex returned to straddling Olivia's lap, her hands weaving into brunette locks as she picked up where she left off. She continued rolling her hips against the sergeant's abdomen, groaning as she felt her thong rub up against her tender sex. She bit her lip as she circled her hips around the brunette's lap, grinding against her slowly.

She felt Olivia tug against her restraints as she trailed her hands down the sergeant's chest, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. She hastily pulled the brunette's button up out from her slacks and pushed it to the side, exposing Olivia's chest. "Looks like someone works out," Alex hummed in appreciation as she trailed her fingers down her wife's torso, setting both of their bodies on fire.

The sergeant was too far gone to respond, instead she closed her eyes as she felt pleasure zip through her entire body, settling between her legs. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt a single hand trace over the zipper of her pants, pressing against it just enough to be noticeable. Her eyes rolled back as she heard the sound of a zipper filling the room.

She had to force herself to open her eyes, desperate to watch Alex's motions even though she feared that she might come on the spot. She made eye contact with the blonde right before she felt cool air rush over her lower abdomen as Alex exposed her underwear. "Your body is sooo tense," Alex whispered as she ran her fingers over Olivia's abdomen. "Let me relieve some of that tension," She husked as she slipped her hand into the sergeant's underwear, her fingers immediately being swallowed in wet heat.

Olivia groaned, forcing herself to keep her eyes open as she watched the blonde's hand cup her sex, hidden underneath her underwear. She curled her toes as she felt two fingers stroke her sex, smearing her arousal around.

Once Alex figured that her fingers were lubricated more than enough, she pushed two up and into her wife, biting her lip at the delirious feeling of having her fingers engulfed in tight heat. "Really tense," Alex whispered as she pushed her fingers as far as they could go, firmly stroking her fingers forward inside of the sergeant.

The brunette pushed her hips forward, trying to get more from her wife only to be pushed back into the chair. "You gonna help me out or just keep teasing?" Olivia managed to question as she felt the coil in her stomach build but not nearly as fast as she wanted it to.

"Teasing is part of the fun," The blonde whispered as her lips latched onto the brunette's neck, sucking there for a second before trailing her lips down to her collarbone. She trailed her tongue across her lover's skin, pulling away and blowing cool air over it. "Do you really," Alex started as she as she kissed between the sergeant's breasts, "Want me to hurry this up?" She asked as she kissed the side of one breast, pulling the cup of her bra down before latching onto a hard nipple.

She grinned against Olivia's breast as she felt the sergeant struggle against her restraint, hands desperately trying to touch her. She lashed her tongue across the hard nipple, letting the rest of Olivia's breast slip out of her mouth. "I'll take that as a no," She stated as the sergeant hummed in approval.

"I want to see you," Olivia mumbled as she looked down at the blonde's breasts. She licked her lips as her eyes trailed over the black lace and to the tops of Alex's breasts which were propped up from her bra.

Alex trailed her hands down Olivia's bare torso, her nails gently scrapping the tanned skin. "Sorry babe but the panties have to stay on," The blonde replied as she pressed her breasts against Olivia's, kissing her neck. Olivia groaned in disapproval as her wife's hands abandoned her body. "But the bra doesn't," Alex husked as she pulled away, suddenly assuaging Olivia's disappointment as the blonde's bra slid down her arms revealing pert breasts.

Again, Olivia struggled against her restraints as she felt her mouth water at the sight of gorgeous pale breasts. "Please," She whispered as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Please what?" Alex questioned as she ran her hands down her own chest, gently cupping her breasts and giving them a squeeze. She moaned out in response to her own touch, biting her lip as she palmed her own breasts.

"Please let me touch you," The sergeant pleaded as she felt the heat between her legs increase, no doubt completely ruining her underwear.

"I thought I explained the rules," Alex replied as she cupped her own breasts again, exposing her nipples to her willing captive. She squeezed her breasts before allowing her index fingers and thumbs to capture her own nipples. She pinched them, leaning her chest closer to Olivia's so that she could watch, and rolled her hard nipples between her fingers as she moaned out.

"Screw the rules," The sergeant snapped back as she rubbed her wrists together, trying to get her tie to fall off but being too distracted by Alex's motions to fully escape her binds.

"Oh," Alex gasped out as she palmed her own breasts a bit more firmly, ignoring her wife's pleads. She finally abandoned her breasts, sliding her hands down her own body before slipping a hand into her thong. The blonde leaned forward, resting her head against Olivia's shoulder but still leaving a gap between their bodies.

Olivia felt a pull on her hair, directing her head to look down between their bodies. "Watch me," Alex whispered as her hand disappeared underneath her thong and she slipped her fingers into her own sex. She gasped out at the sensation of filling herself, something that she had never done in front of her wife before.

Olivia balled up her hands, her nails digging into her palms as she took in the erotic sight before her. "I think I might need a little assistance," Alex whispered as she pushed her lower half against the sergeant's abdomen, pressing the back of her hand there. She slowly rocked her hips, using Olivia's abdomen to keep her hand steady as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself.

"Fuck," The sergeant gasped out as her hips jerked forward, trying to be a more active participant as her wife fucked herself. Alex stilled her hip motions and allowed her lover to thrust her hips forward, pushing her hand deliciously against her clit as her fingers penetrated herself.

"God that feels good, baby," Alex moaned out as her hand tightened in Olivia's hair, pulling at the brown locks as she felt her body coil up. It didn't take long for the blonde to crash over the edge, coming all over her own hand which smeared against her wife's abdomen.

"Yeees," Olivia groaned out as she leaned forward, finally closing her lips around one of Alex's nipples while the blonde was still in a haze from her orgasm.

"Oh!" Alex gasped out as she pulled Olivia closer to her, allowing her to suck on her breast. When she finally gained her bearings, she pushed the sergeant away from her, blushing as she realized that they were breaking the scene. "Mm, I think it's your turn now," Alex hummed, returning to character as she pressed her arousal coated fingers against her lover's lips.

Olivia's tongue darted out, tasting her wife's arousal and moaning in response as she pulled the two digits into her mouth. She sucked on them, circling her tongue around the fingers, desperate to taste every drop of her wife. "You taste amazing," Olivia mumbled after the blonde had slipped her fingers out of her mouth.

Wet fingers trailed down Olivia's chest in a wavy pattern before slipping into her underwear again. "I bet you taste even better," Alex replied as she slid off of Olivia's lap, dropping down to her knees in front of the sergeant.

She chanced a glance up to Olivia, watching as the brunette's eyes dilated, what little bit of brown left in her eye being consumed by dark desire. Alex tugged the sergeant's pants down a bit, just enough to push her underwear to the side before she covered her wife's sex with her mouth. The blonde hummed in approval as she ran her tongue through her wife's folds, swallowing down her arousal before dipping her tongue in for another taste.

"I was right," Alex whispered against her wife's sex as she continued her motions before slipping two fingers into slick heat. "You taste so…damn…good." She curled her fingers forward, rapidly building her lover up since Olivia was already so turned on. She used her tongue to toy with the brunette's straining bundle, sending her over the edge within seconds.

Alex continued to pump through Olivia's orgasm, slowing bringing her down from her high. She happily cleaned up her mess, lapping at her wife's arousal before pushing up from her knees and settling herself back into the brunette's lap.

Olivia's head was still tipped back, mouth partially agape as she panted out, trying to calm her beating heart. "That was…amazing," Olivia mumbled, almost incoherently as she finally opened up her eyes and straightened up her head so that she could look at the blonde.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Alex replied with a cocky grin as she made a show of holding up her soaked fingers before slipping them into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around them, moaning at the taste of her wife as if she hadn't gotten enough already. "Your time's up."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow as she watched in surprise as the blonde slipped off of her lap and straightened up. She smeared the rest of Olivia's arousal, which remained on her fingers, across her breasts as she smirked at the sergeant. "I can't pay you for your exemplary service with my hands tied behind my back," Olivia replied smoothly as she trailed her eyes up and down the slender body in front of her.

"You have a point," Alex replied as she walked behind the brunette and pulled the tie off of her wrists. Before she could turn around, she felt herself being thrown forward, catching herself on the back of the couch. She gripped onto the back of the couch as she felt a body settle behind hers and press up against her, the rough fabric of slacks rubbing against her exposed rear.

"Did you really think you could get away without me fucking you?" Olivia asked as she rotated her hips against her wife's ass, her hands gripping onto her hips.

"I was hoping not," Alex cockily replied as she pushed her hips back, pressing her ass more firmly against her wife's sex.

Olivia grinned as she grabbed onto the scrap of lace that covered her wife's lower half and pulled it down her legs, not bothering to remove it completely; she wouldn't need to if she took her from behind. "Don't tell me that taking these off are against policy," The sergeant growled as she toyed with the thong before slipping her hand around Alex's body and between her legs.

She wasted no time in running her fingers through her wife's excessive arousal before pushing two fingers into her. Alex gasped in response to the sudden intrusion, her body arching up, pleading for more. "God, Liv, more," Alex moaned out as she pushed her hips back.

Olivia obliged, slipping a third finger into her wife, stretching her more than usual. She continued pumping into her, using her palm to rub up against her straining bundle. In a matter of seconds, Alex's inner walls clenched against her fingers, holding them in place. The blonde's body convulsed around her wife's finger, sucking her in deeper as the seconds ticked by, white knuckles clenching onto the back of the couch.

The bureau chief slumped against the back of the couch, allowing her knees to sink into the couch cushions. Olivia followed her, pressing her body against her wife's, both panting in an attempt to catch their breath.

"That was so sexy," Olivia mumbled as she finally lifted up her head, pressing a kiss to her wife's temple. She pulled off of her, instead flopping down onto the length of the couch and pulling Alex down with her. The blonde grinned as she settled on top of her wife, pressing the length of their heated bodies together.

Glad you enjoyed it," Alex replied as she propped herself up on one elbow and trailed her fingers down the brunette's exposed torso. "It was actually a lot of fun for me as well," She stated as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You enjoy tying me up?" Olivia teased as she ran her fingers slowly up and down Alex's back, enjoying the feeling of goosebumps rising on her wife's skin.

"I certainly did," Alex replied with a grin. "Now I know why you always like using your handcuffs on me. We'll have to try it again sometime." Olivia chuckled as she shook her head, trying to ignore the blush that covered her cheeks as she thought back to all the times that she had handcuffed the blonde to the bed. They had learned early on that it was easier to just use scarves since Alex always pulled on the cuffs, leaving red rings around her wrists for weeks.

"So, where'd you learn to strip like that? Online tutorials?" Olivia teased as she tried to imagine her wife googling how to do a strip tease.

Alex smirked as she pushed herself up off of her wife and stood up on shaky legs, pushing her thong completely off of her legs since Olivia didn't bother to remove it earlier. "How do you think I paid my way through law school?" Alex asked with a devious smirk as she walked out of the room and to their bedroom, leaving a slack-jawed Olivia behind.

"You're kidding right?" Olivia called as she watched her wife turn the corner. "Alex?" She called out again. "Alex!" Olivia yelled as she scrambled off of the couch, running down the hallway to question her wife.


	4. The Law Breaker and the Police Officer

Alex groaned as she watched blue and red lights light up behind her. She glanced in her rear view mirror before signaling her intent to pull over. The cop car followed her as she pulled into a parking garage, rolling down her window as she turned off her car.

The police car pulled up behind her, blocking her car in before the officer stepped out of the vehicle. Alex rolled down her window and quickly checked herself in the mirror, unbuttoning an extra button on her shirt. "Can I help you, Officer?" Alex asked innocently as she fiddled with the slit on her blouse.

"License and registration please," The officer requested as she leaned up against the room of Alex's car. The blonde smiled politely as she pulled the information out of her glove box and purse before handing it over. "Are you aware of how fast you were going, Ms…" The officer glanced down at the license before continuing, "Cabot?"

"Surely I wasn't going _that_ fast," Alex replied as she glanced down at the nameplate of the officer, "Officer Benson."

"Fifteen over the speed limit ma'am," Olivia replied as she held onto her identification. "I'm afraid I'll have to write you a ticket."

"Officer, surely there's another way," Alex stated as the brunette glanced down at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I could offer you some other form of compensation," The blonde replied as she trailed a single finger down the hollow of her throat, sliding it down between her blouse until it pulled her shirt down between her breasts.

"Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law, Ms. Cabot?" Olivia asked as she took a step back, her eyes trailing down to the blonde's chest once more.

"Oh I'm not trying to bribe you," Alex replied as she shook her head, her other hand coming up to her shirt. She unbuttoned another button on her blouse, revealing a sliver of her deep red bra. "I'm just trying to…thank you for your service, Officer Benson."

"Ma'am," Olivia stated as she grabbed onto the door handle and pulled the door open. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

"Whatever you say," Alex husked out as she smirked at the brunette, slipping out of the car and standing next to it as Olivia shut the door. "Where are we going?" She asked as Olivia directed her over to the police car. 

"I'm taking you to the precinct," The brunette stated as she guided Alex toward the car.

"Excuse me?" The blonde questioned as she pulled away from Olivia.

"Ma'am, do not resist," Olivia growled out as she grabbed onto Alex's arm, pushing her forward. The blonde continued to struggle so the brunette shoved her forward, pushing her face first against the hood of her squad car. "Do not resist," Olivia ordered as she pinned Alex's arms behind her back, quickly snapping cuffs onto her wrists. "Do you have anything on you that's going to cut or poke me?"

"No," Alex replied as she resigned to being pressed up against Olivia's car, a pool of wetness settling between her legs. The officer slid her hands over the blonde's sides, down to her hips and over her ass. "Excuse me!" Alex gasped as she tried to straighten up, only to be pushed back down by the brunette.

"I'm searching you for illegal substances or weapons," Olivia informed her as she continued trailing her hands down the blonde's legs even though she was wearing a skirt so she could see the entirety of her smooth legs. She trailed her hands back up, sliding one underneath Alex's skirt and between her legs. Alex gasped as she felt a hand cup her sex and strong fingers stroked her underwear. "It appears as if there's an unusual heat here," The officer informed the blonde as she trailed her fingers up and stroked Alex's hardening bundle. "I'll have to a more thorough search when we get back to the precinct."

Alex gulped down hard as she bit her lip, trying her best not to react to her wife's touch. The officer pulled her up off of the car and led her to the back seat, sitting her down and shutting the door behind her. "Surely we can handle this differently," Alex tried to argue, suddenly remembering her role in this scenario.

Olivia stayed quiet as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed the short distance to the precinct. She smirked as she glanced down at the keys to the back room; being sergeant had its perks. "Officer Benson, please, I'm sure we can figure something out," Alex pleaded, sounding more desperate than before.

The officer pulled into the parking lot near the back entrance of the precinct so that there'd be no chance of someone seeing them. She escorted Alex inside the empty precinct and into the back interrogation room. "Sit down," She ordered as she walked around the chair and undid Alex's cuffs.

"This is unnecessary," Alex mumbled as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"It's very necessary," Olivia replied as she walked around the table. "Hands on the table." Alex did as she was told and the brunette locked her wrists to the table. "I'll be right back."

Alex glanced around the room, happy to see that the red light on the camera in the corner was off and that Olivia had placed a piece of cardboard over it just to be sure. She jumped slightly as the door opened again and the brunette walked in with large bags and a pair of latex gloves.

"Stand up," Officer Benson ordered as she walked around the blonde. Alex did as she was told, constrained by the cuffs around her wrists so that she was half leaning against the table. "I will be performing a strip search," Olivia stated as she reached for the zipper on the blonde's skirt.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Alex grumbled as she moved her hips, trying to get out of the officer's hold.

"Ms. Cabot, I suggest you stop resisting. I felt something unusual so I will be performing a search." The officer pulled on the blonde's hips, holding her still before yanking down the zipper on her skirt. She let the black pencil skirt pool to the floor before trailing her hands down Alex's legs, finally plucking the skirt off of the floor. She folded it up and placed it into one of the large zip lock bags, setting it to the side.

Alex stayed quiet as the brunette reached for her thong next, pulling the red lingerie down her legs and to the floor. She stepped out of it, allowing the officer to pick it up as well before placing it in a bag. The brunette reached around the blonde and unbuttoned her blouse until it was left hanging open at her sides.

Olivia stepped to the side and pulled on the latex gloves, making sure that Alex watched as she did so. She stepped behind the blonde again, running her hands down Alex's hips and down her thighs. She slipped a hand between the blonde's legs, forcing them open as Alex slid a few inches in her heels, gasping as she braced herself against the desk.

"Open up your legs," Olivia ordered as she pushed her legs even further open. She smirked as the blonde obliged, spreading her legs a bit further.

"What do you intend to do to me?" Alex asked, her voice winded sounding as she tried to control the heat building up between her legs.

"A cavity search," The officer informed her before she felt a finger prod at her entrance. She gasped at the sensation of a cold glove pressing against her heated sex. "Unusual heat," Olivia muttered, as if taking notes on what she found. She circled her finger between Alex's lips, smearing around her arousal. "You're awfully wet, Ms. Cabot."

The blonde merely moaned in response, all her witty retorts suddenly lost as a single finger slipped inside of her body. Olivia did her due diligence, slowly moving her finger around inside of the blonde as she rubbed against her inner walls, feeling around. She continued her search until she curved her finger against Alex's front walls, rubbing there which caused the blonde to moan out as she clenched the edge of the table to stay upright.

"What's this?" Olivia questioned as she rubbed her finger up against spongy flesh that she was all too familiar with after years of exploring her wife's body.

"I take it you're new to this," Alex replied as she rolled her eyes while the officer rubbed up against her front walls again.

"I'll have to investigate further," Olivia responded, ignoring the blonde's comment as she pulled her finger out. Alex moaned in disappointment before she felt a finger press into her once more. "There we go, get me all nice and wet," Olivia stated as she lubricated a second finger.

She lined up two fingers, pushing them into her willing captive and curving them forward once more, causing Alex to cry out in pleasure. "It looks like there's something here," Olivia muttered as she rubbed her fingers around Alex's spongy flesh. "Oh, yes, definitely something there." She pressed more firmly against Alex's front walls, rubbing there roughly.

"Oh god," Alex moaned as she finally gave up and dropped her top half against the metal table. The cool table against her breasts and abdomen only increased her arousal as the officer continued stroking at her front walls.

Within seconds, Olivia felt her fingers being clenched by the blonde's inner walls as a fresh flood of wetness coated her fingers. Alex moaned out as she pressed her cheek against the cool table, allowing her body time to ride out her orgasm.

"It looks like you soiled my gloves," Olivia muttered as she extracted her fingers from inside the blonde. "You weren't supposed to enjoy that." She pulled off the gloves, dropping them to the side as she returned to her position behind the blonde.

She trailed her hands down the blonde's round globes, giving her ass a nice squeeze before moving her hands further up. Olivia slipped her hands over Alex's bra-clad breasts, giving them a firm squeeze before finding the front clasp of her bra. "Are you hiding anything in your bra?" Olivia questioned as she fiddled with the clasp.

"No," Alex gasped out as the officer popped open her bra and allowed it the fall to the side, completely exposing her breasts.

"Well let's just make sure, shall we?" The brunette stated as she ran her hands over the blonde's breasts, palming them roughly. "Have to be thorough," She explained as she pinched her captive's nipples and rolled them between her fingers before palming her breasts once more.

"I think you've been thorough enough," Alex snapped at the officer even though she couldn't deny the arousal shooting through her body right now.

"Excuse me?" The brunette questioned as she halted her motions. Before Alex could speak, she felt the rough fabric of the officer's uniform rub up against her bare skin. She gasped as she felt something hard press up against her ass as the brunette slowly moved her hips up and down, making the bulge between her legs apparent to her captive. "You have quite a mouth on you, darling," Olivia stated as she ran her hands under Alex's shirt and across her bare back.

"I guess you better gag me then," Alex replied as she rolled her shoulders back. "Because I'm certainly not going to shut up any time soon."

Olivia smirked as she pressed her body against Alex's so that her lips were positioned over the blonde's ear. "You have the right to remain silent," She whispered as sucked Alex's earlobe into her mouth, scraping her teeth across it.

"Am I being arrested?" Alex asked, surprised by Olivia's words.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Olivia continued as she reached for her belt buckle, quickly undoing it before unzipping her pants and pushing them down to her thighs. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Alex groaned as she heard the officer's pants slide down and felt bare skin press against her ass and thighs. "Do you understand the rights I have just read you?"

"Yes," The blonde gasped out as she felt hands trail over her sides and down to her hips.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" The officer asked as she rubbed the head of the strap-on between Alex's legs.

"Yes."

"Tell me, Ms. Cabot. What are you willing to do to make sure the charges against you are dropped?" Olivia asked innocently, as if she wasn't about to have sex with the woman in front of her.

"Anything," Alex gasped out as she rocked her hips backwards, moaning as she felt the head of the strap-on rub up against her sex.

Olivia grinned as she grabbed onto the base of the strap-on with one hand and weaved her fingers into Alex's hair with the other. She pulled back on blonde locks, kissing a pale neck. "Don't make a sound, Ms. Cabot, and I may just consider dropping all the charges against you."

Before Alex had time to reply, the officer pushed her hips forward, embedding her with the strap-on and causing the blonde to lurch forward onto the table. Alex bit her lip, trying not to make a sound as the cold metal of the table rubbed up against her painfully erect nipples.

"Good girl," Officer Benson hummed in approval as she slowly pulled out of the blonde before pushing into her again. She quickly found a rhythm, thrusting into Alex without much regard to her comfort. It only took a few minutes before Alex tipped over the edge but the brunette continued thrusting into her as her own pleasure started to increase.

Her hips jerked, her motions suddenly more erratic as she felt the coil in her stomach build before she came undone, completely embedding herself into the blonde. "Fuck," Olivia gasped as she laid on top of her wife's back, panting as her hearing became muted and she couldn't feel anything but Alex's body.

"Liv," Alex called as she squirmed under the sergeant's weight. Normally she wouldn't mind, in fact she often loved when Olivia would lay on top of her since she could feel every inch of her body, but the handcuffs were digging into her abdomen and she had a feeling any longer and she might develop a bruise. "Liv."

"Yeah baby?" Olivia mumble as she opened up her eyes, a lazy smile on her lips.

"First, that was absolutely sexy as hell so thank you for dressing up and doing this all for me."

"Of course," Olivia replied as she kissed her wife's exposed neck.

"Do you think you could get off of me though? I really love the feeling of you against me but your cuffs are digging into my stomach," Alex stated, immediately feeling Olivia's body pull off of hers before the sergeant pulled her off of the table.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia muttered as she pulled up her slacks, quickly buttoning them up before grabbing the key out of her pocket. She slipped it into the lock and released her wife's hands, instantly grabbing onto her wrists and cradling the irritated flesh before evaluating the blonde's abdomen.

"It's okay," Alex assured her as she looked down at her naked body, suddenly embarrassed that every private portion of her body was on display in the precinct that she used to work for. She reached over for her skirt, holding up the evidence bag that Olivia had placed it in. "Really, Liv? Evidence?" She questioned as she unzipped the bag and pulled out her skirt before slipping it on.

"What? You hate when your clothes get wrinkled or dirty so I figured that was my best bet," Olivia replied with a sheepish grin as she grabbed the bag with wife's thong. "And these certainly contained evidence of your arousal."

Alex grinned as she snatched the bag from her wife's hand. "You're such a pain in the ass, Liv," She muttered as she shook her head, deciding that it was pointless to put them on since Olivia was most likely going to fuck her again in the shower the moment they got home. It seemed as if since they started role playing, the sergeant's sex drive had doubled but Alex certainly wasn't complaining. Her own sex drive had increased drastically, although it never really dwindled, but it was certainly much easier for her to reach her peak, especially when her wife was dressed up in her sexy uniform.

"Stop thinking about it," Olivia said, pulling Alex from her haze.

"What?" Alex asked, dropping the smile from her lips so that her thoughts weren't too obvious.

"You always get that look when you think about my uniform," Olivia mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed as her wife trailed her eyes up and down the police uniform. "You're such a badge bunny."

"I can't help it," Alex replied with a sheepish grin as she grabbed onto her wife's dress shirt, pulling her forward for a kiss. She moaned into it, suddenly realizing that they didn't kiss at all during their scene. "Mm, I love kissing you," The blonde mumbled against her lover's lips as she pulled away, smiling at her.

"I'm a fan of kissing you too," Olivia replied as she cupped her wife's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "God, I'll never get over how damn sexy you are."

"Even in my footsie pajamas?" Alex teased.

"Especially when you're in those footsie pajamas considering you only wear them when you're having a movie night with Noah," Olivia replied as she kissed the tip of her wife's nose.

Alex scrunched up her face in response, playfully nudging the brunette. "Speaking of Noah, do you think we should go relieve the babysitter now? We've been gone long enough."

"Yeah, probably," Olivia replied as she grabbed onto the corner of the blonde's blouse, frowning as she closed it and allowed Alex to button it up. 

Once all of their clothing was straightened out, they headed toward Olivia's car. "Hey Liv?" Alex called as she bit her lip, an idea suddenly hitting her.

"Yeah honey?"

"Have you ever thought of doing the babysitter?" Alex asked as Olivia's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" Alex immediately corrected as she blushed profusely. "I meant, what if I was the babysitter and I had a thing for my employer," Alex husked out as she trailed a finger down Olivia's chest suggestively.

The brunette smirked as she gently pushed Alex toward the car, smacking her ass as she went. "Who knew Alexandra Benson was so naughty."

Alex grinned as she grabbed onto Olivia's hands, pulling her close as she kissed her cheek. "Don't tell my wife."


	5. Simplicity

Alex felt her heart rate increase as she heard Olivia slip her key in their front door. She picked Noah up off of the couch and propped him on her hip, smiling as she walked over to the door. "Good evening, Ms. Benson," The blonde stated as she watched the sergeant walk into the apartment, shrugging her bag off of her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Hey Alex," Olivia replied, trying to keep her focus as she took in Alex's attire. The blonde was dressed simply, not necessarily younger. She was in a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a white tank top that was riding up on her stomach from Noah. "How was he?" She asked as she reached out for Noah.

The blonde handed him over, feeling her heart swell as she watched her wife hold their son so tenderly like always. "He was great. We played in the park for a bit and I was just about to lay him down for the night."

"I'll help you," Olivia responded as she handed over Noah once more to the babysitter. "Just give me a moment to get comfortable," She stated as she slipped off her blazer, leaving her in only a sheer blouse and her work slacks. She followed Alex into Noah's room, ignoring all of the pictures surrounding the room which contained a smiling Alex.

Noah started fussing once they wandered into his room, knowing that it was time for him to sleep. He scrunched up his face as he let out a low whine, his face turning red. "It's okay sweetie," Alex whispered as she held him tightly in her arms, swaying back and forth to calm him. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry," Alex started singing softly as she swayed him to the song.

She paused as he stopped his whining, instead leaning his head against her chest, a small hand curling up and resting between her breasts. "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry." She continued rocking him as she gently lifted him off of her chest, turning him toward Olivia so she could give him a kiss.

Olivia smiled as she leaned down, gently brushing his soft hair as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Alex lowered him down into the crib, gently resting him against his mattress before pulling a small blanket over him and settling his teddy bear in his arms. "Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more," She hummed softly as she brushed his temple softly before turning back to Olivia.

The brunette smiled as she gestured for them to exit the room. Alex followed her, turning on the baby monitor before slipping out of the room and shutting the door softly behind her. Slightly surprised, she followed Olivia into their bedroom.

Before she had a chance to continue acting the part, one of Olivia's hands was cradling her cheek as she brushed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. Alex moaned into it, her own hands reaching up grab onto her wife's hips as the sergeant led her backwards toward the bed.

"No role playing tonight," Olivia mumbled against Alex's lips as she pressed her up against the bed. The blonde felt the back of her knees hit the bed and obliged, sitting down on the mattress. "You're so gentle with him, so tender," Olivia whispered as she settled her forehead against Alex's, pulling away as she unbuttoned her blouse. "God, I just want to make love to you until the early morning." Her blouse hit the floor, followed shortly by Alex's tank top as Olivia's words hit her.

"I love him," Alex admitted honestly as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her waist before grabbing onto her wife's hips, helping her out of her slacks. "He's our son."

"Your touch calms him," Olivia muttered as she stepped out of her slacks and underwear, pushing her wife back on the bed before crawling on top of her. Alex slid up onto the mattress, quickly pushing off her own underwear, ignoring the fact that she had chosen specific lingerie for this forbidden scenario; all she wanted right now was her wife. "You're his mommy."

Alex smiled at the sound of the familiar word, remembering the first time Noah had cried out for his mommy. She pulled the brunette on top of her, moaning softly as she felt the familiar body and soft curves press up against her. "And you're his mama," Alex muttered as her hands ran up Olivia's back, quickly flicking open her bra clasp before pulling the straps down.

The sergeant lifted herself up for a few seconds, just long enough to toss her bra to the side before she kissed the blonde, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss. Her arms settled around Alex's head, her hands slowly pulling on blonde locks, dragging the bureau chief's head from left to right as they kissed.

They finally broke the kiss, Alex turning her head to the side to catch her breath. "You feel so good," She husked as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's side, digging her nails into her wife's hips. The sergeant bucked her hips in response, groaning as the blonde spread her legs, allowing Olivia's lower half to settle there.

She kissed Alex's cheek, followed by her chin, then down the slope of her neck. The blonde tossed her head to the side, exposing her pale flesh for her lover, her hips rising instinctively as she concentrated on the feeling of her wife's kisses and nips against her tender skin.

"I'll never get enough of you," Olivia mumbled against warm skin as she trailed her lips down to her wife's pert breasts, teasing her with soft kisses accentuated by random nips. When she felt a hand weave in her hair, pulling her toward a straining nipple, she gave in to her wife. Warm lips wrapped around a hard nipple, sucking gently as a firm hand kept Alex's body in place.

"Liv," Alex moaned as she tossed her head side to side against the pillow, desperate for more but Olivia's touch was keeping her in place. "Baby please." Olivia relented, scraping her teeth against a hardened nipple before trailing her lips down a taut abdomen.

"I want to take my time with you," Olivia mumbled against heated flesh as she ran her lips up and down her wife's flat abdomen, kissing her navel. She peppered kisses around the blonde's abdomen before dipping her tongue into her navel. She trailed wet kisses in a direct line down Alex's waist, kissing her mound before settling between her legs.

"Any slower and you're going to kill me," Alex groaned as she widened her legs, making room for her wife. Olivia grinned as she nipped at the inside of blonde's thigh, causing her to gasp before slinging one of Alex's legs over her shoulder.

"I can't imagine a better way to die," Olivia teased as she blew cold air over her wife's arousal, causing Alex to squirm. She decided to show her wife mercy as she pressed a kiss directly against the blonde's sex, snaking her tongue out just enough to push between her folds.

Alex moaned, tossing her head back against the pillows as her hips arched up, her body acting on its own volition. The sergeant hummed in response to the taste of her wife as she placed a gentle but firm hand against the blonde's abdomen, holding her in place as she ran her tongue up the length of Alex's slit.

"Baby," Alex groaned as she grabbed onto the bedsheet, her hands palming up the soft fabric and twisting it in order to keep her hands out of her wife's hair. She gasped as she felt Olivia hum against her, sending jolts of electricity through her body, leaving her toes and fingertips tingling. "God, Liv," She mumbled as she curled up her toes, trying to curb the excessive pleasure that was coursing through her body.

It was futile, however, when her wife traced her tongue up to her straining bundle before wrapping her lips around it. Olivia sucked around it, pressing her tongue firmly against it while holding Alex's lower half in place, knowing full well that the blonde would react to her touch.

Alex bit her lip as she closed her eyes, her breathing ragged as she tried to hold back the coiling in her stomach. She could already feel her thighs quivering in response to Olivia's touch, her muscles twitching as her wife continued her erotic torture. Her hips jerked as thumbs softly stroked the inside of her thighs and she finally gave in, forcing her eyes open as she looked down her body.

The sight of her wife diligently working between her legs, desperate to bring her to her peak was too much. She yanked on the bedsheets as the coiling in her stomach exploded, her inner walls pulsing rapidly around her wife's tongue. The room grew silent as she pinched her eyes shut, her breathing hitching as waves of pleasure washed over her.

She could barely make out the feeling of Olivia gently stroking her thighs, a soft touch that was unnecessary but served to pull her back to reality. "There you go baby." Alex smiled as her wife's soft voice filled her ears, gentle kisses lining her thighs.

Brown eyes flickered up to meet blue and Olivia smiled. She kissed her way up her wife's toned body, settling on top of her once more. "There you are," She whispered as she kissed Alex's cheek and then her lips. "Welcome back to earth," Olivia teased, receiving a playful slap on her torso from her wife.

"Jerk," Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, taking a moment to look at her, a smile still residing on her lips. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled as she resisted the urge to kiss her wife again and again and again… "Sorry I ruined your fantasy," She stated as she frowned, wondering if they could reenact it at another time.

"You didn't ruin it," Alex stated before Olivia could go any further in her apology. "You reminded me that we don't always have to try something new. Sometime slow love making is all I need." The blonde smiled as she kissed her wife once more, unable to resist her favorite kiss-swollen lips. "Besides, I think that's the fastest I've ever came with you going down on me," Alex mumbled as she blushed slightly. While they had a very active sex life, Alex was never one to discuss it and was often still flustered when discussing sexual acts but Olivia found it endearing.

"Glad I could be of service," Olivia teased as she rolled over onto her back, pulling Alex with her until the blonde settled on top of her. "But honestly, thank you for letting me do that. I can't remember the last time you let me go down on you," Olivia admitted, thinking back to all of their sexual encounters before Alex suggested role playing. She hated to admit it but neither of them set aside enough time for a healthy sex life. Most of the time, she pleasured her wife with her fingers or a toy if she had enough energy to put her whole body into it. "I almost forgot out good you taste."

Again, Alex blushed, burying her head against her wife's shoulder. She suddenly felt like it was their first time again and Olivia was telling her these things for the first time. "I forgot how much I liked seeing you between my legs," Alex muttered, half embarrassed by her words but she knew Olivia would love to hear it.

As she predicted, Olivia groaned in response, squeezing her legs together as she tried not to let her wife's words affect her, failing miserably of course. Alex lifted up her head, smirking when she heard Olivia make a whimpering sound. "My turn?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow as she slid her body down the brunette's, maintaining eye contact as she pressed a single kiss between her wife's breasts. Her lips curved up into a smile against Olivia's chest as she saw the brunette's eyes slip closed. "My turn."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this probably wasn't what you guys were expecting but this is what happened when I sat down to write haha. Just a reminder that they do have that sort of relationship where they can keep things simple and still be satisfied. On another note, apparently there's been a little debate in the comment section about threesomes. I will not be writing one simply because I don't think it's appropriate for the relationship that I'm portraying between these two ladies. Thanks for all the reviews, glad you guys are liking this as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	6. The Secretary and the CEO

Olivia hummed softly as she scribbled something down on her notepad, or technically her wife's notepad since she was in Alex's home office. She leaned back in the rolling chair, smiling at how comfortable it was; she now understood why Alex would sometimes disappear to her office and stay there until late in the night before returning to their bed. She bit her lip as she tapped the pen against her mouth, wondering where exactly the blonde was.

Not even a second later, a hesitant knock echoed into the room, causing Olivia to look up from the desk and toward the door. "Come in." Olivia watched as the blonde slipped into the room, looking down at her toes as she closed the door behind her. Alex was dressed conservatively in one of her pencil skirts and a blue blouse with a blazer over it. "Welcome Ms. Cabot. I was beginning to wonder whether or not you'd show," Olivia stated as she leaned back in her chair, trailing her eyes up and down Alex's body.

"I do apologize," Alex mumbled as she glanced down at her watch and back to Olivia. "My resume and other references," She stated as she hesitantly stepped over to the desk, handing over a folder.

Olivia merely hummed in response, plucking her reading glasses off of her desk and slipping them on, ignoring the groan that came from her wife. She flipped through the folder, skimming over Alex's qualifications that seemed to be altered for the position. "You served as a secretary once before?" Olivia questioned as she zoned in on the most relevant section.

"Yes, for a private consulting firm," Alex replied as she transferred her weight from foot to foot.

Olivia looked at the blonde over the top of her glasses before looking back at the file. "You can sit, Ms. Cabot. I'll be asking you a few questions in a second." The blonde immediately sat down in the chair across from Olivia's desk and chewed on her lip as she watched her potential employer flip through her file. "Top of your class from Harvard, worked three years as a secretary before moving to New York. Tell me, Ms. Cabot, why did you leave the company?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, Alex stammered. She hadn't gotten that far in her imaginary profile. "Well, I figured it was time for a change. My boss was an excellent woman, one of the best in the business but I wanted to do something more than just manage her personal assets."

"And you believe that I can offer you that?" Olivia questioned as she finally set down the blonde's folder, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"Yes, your company is on the rise and I foresee your stock increasing tenfold within the next year. It's apparent that your firm is relevant but it is also beneficial to others, something that could really stir the waters and set the standards for other businesses in the future. I want to be a part of that, Ms. Benson."

Olivia pursed her lips, surprised at Alex's thorough response even though they never discussed much about this particular scene; it seemed pretty straight forward. "That's a rather interesting answer. Now what makes you uniquely qualified to work as the head secretary, specifically under me rather than the other positions?"

"Well, I know you, Ms. Benson," The blonde answered simply as she cocked her head to the side, smiling. "You're driven, determined. I imagine that you often spend nights in your office, going over your work with a fine comb until you're satisfied. I'm willing to work late hours. I'm willing to be your consultant when you need to bounce ideas around. I'm ready to give you my suggestions in hopes to better this company. Not every person you interview for this job would be willing to do that. Some just want a nine to five job."

The brunette took a deep breath and sighed as she looked the blonde up and down before leaning up right again. She closed the folder and slid it across the desk, rubbing her forehead as she went. "I'm afraid I can't offer you the position at this time, Ms. Cabot."

Alex frowned as she looked back at Olivia. "Is someone more qualified than me?"

Olivia sighed as she looked at the blonde. "I'm looking for a secretary, Ms. Cabot. Not a partner in this business. It's clear that you took twenty minutes to research me and maybe asked around before coming into this interview but that doesn't prove anything. I want a secretary to help me, to keep me organized and on top of things. I don't think you're the correct match for the position."

"You don't think I can help you?" Alex questioned as she arched an eyebrow, eyeing up the brunette. "You're pretty easy to read Ms. Benson. I can tell that right now you could really use a cup of coffee, one that would already be in your hands if I you hired me."

Olivia chuckled as she nodded her head at the blonde. "Persistent, aren't you?" She questioned as she watched the blonde nod. "Alright, Ms. Cabot. What else do I want right now? Maybe sleep? Are you going to bring me a bed so I can do that?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Alex replied as she stood up from her chair and walked around the edge of the desk. She trailed two fingers along the smooth wood, watching her fingers as she went. "Tell me, Ms. Benson, are you going to hire me?"

Olivia watched her curiously as she walked around the desk, pausing at the corner. "I don't think you're the right fit at the moment."

"Hm," Alex hummed softly as she took another stride forward, trailing her fingers over Olivia's phone. "Well in that case, maybe I should convince you that I'm the right fit, as you put it." She paused as she walked next to Olivia's desk, pushing a binder of paperwork forward in order to clear the desk. "Right now you don't want sleep. Oh no, Ms. Benson. You've been looking at my legs since the moment I walked into your office."

Olivia's eyes shot up to blue ones, arching an eyebrow as she tried to contain her blush. "Didn't think I noticed?" Alex teased as she placed her hands on the desk, pushing herself up before she sat down on the edge of it. She slid in front of the brunette, placing one heeled foot on the arm rest of the brunette's chair and pulling it forward until Olivia was placed between her legs.

The brunette swallowed hard as she looked at the leg that was draped over her chair, her eyes running over the smooth skin begging for her touch. "You also kept looking at the edge of my shirt, probably wanting to unbutton it so you could see what's underneath."

Olivia swallowed hard again, pulling her eyes away from Alex's long leg. "I hardly think this is appropriate," She muttered as she licked her lips, glancing down to Alex's blouse as the blonde unhooked a single button.

"Oh I'm just stating the facts, Ms. Benson," Alex replied innocently as she trailed her finger down her chest before dropping it down. "As I said, you don't want to sleep. You're tired and hungry but you certainly don't need a bed or coffee. You're craving something more," She explained as she returned her hands to her blouse, unbuttoning two more buttons. She pulled her blouse to the side, revealing her dark blue bra. "As I said, Ms. Benson, I know what you want and I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

Olivia slid her chair forward, finally giving in as she placed her hand on Alex's calf, trailing her hand up to her thigh. "You're rather sure of yourself, Ms. Cabot," Olivia muttered, still refusing to remove her eyes from the blonde's legs. "How about we make a deal. You prove to me that you're indispensable and the job is yours."

Alex smirked as she reached forward, pulling Olivia's glasses from her face and setting them down on the desk. As much as she loved them on her wife, they would only get in the way for her next task. She used her heel to push the brunette's chair backwards, immediately dropping her feet back down to the ground as she stood. She maintained eye contact with Olivia as she unbuttoned her blouse and tugged it out of her skirt. Her blazer quickly slipped off of her arms before she tossed it to the side.

"That sounds like a reasonable deal," Alex finally answered as she titled her head to the side, showing off her tightly wound bun to Olivia before she grabbed onto it, tugging until her blonde locks fell loose and tumbled around her face. She shook her head out, allowing her hair to completely free from the hair tie before flipping her hair forward and back, using one hand to fluff it up as she walked over to the brunette once more.

"Are you sure your heart can handle this?" Alex teased as she smirked at the brunette.

"I may be old but I'm not that old, Ms. Cabot," Olivia replied back, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Never said you were," Alex replied as she grabbed onto the bottom of her skirt, hiking it up a few inches before straddling her wife's lap, careful not to push her rolling chair backwards. "Just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were getting yourself in to."

"Rather sure of ourselves, are we?" Olivia teased as she grabbed onto Alex's hips, sliding her hands up until she reached bare skin. "Why Ms. Cabot, you've been hiding from me," The brunette stated as she took in the blonde's taut abdomen and bra-clad breasts.

"I didn't want to come on too strong," Alex countered as she rolled her shoulders backward, pushing her breasts forward for the brunette to see. She let her blouse fall off of her shoulders and quickly tossed it to the side, straightening up once more.

"I think it's too late for that," Olivia muttered as she shook her head, suddenly very grateful that they were acting out this scene. It wasn't every day that she wound up with her wife straddling her lap, half undressed.

Alex smirked in response to Olivia's grin. Instead of responding, she grabbed onto her wife's hands, placing them onto her abdomen and guiding them upward until they were cupping her breasts. She guided Olivia's hands to squeeze her breasts, massaging just enough over her bra so that the brunette could feel her hardening nipples underneath the fabric.

"On those nights that you've been pushing through, maybe it's the third day in a row that you've spent in the office, I'll be here for your disposal," Alex explained as she slid Olivia's hands back down, much to both of their disappointment. Alex smirked as she reached behind herself, quickly unhooking her bra before slowing down, seductively pulling the straps down her arms while keeping the cups around her breasts. "These would be at your disposal," Alex stated as she let the cups slip off of her breasts, giving the brunette an unrestricted view of her chest.

Olivia groaned as she narrowed in on pert breasts and pebbled nipples. Not willing to wait, she reached out and cupped the blonde's breasts, massaging them and toying with the hard buds. "They are rather nice," The brunette muttered as she continued to palm perfectly sized breasts. "But have you seen some of the other women that work in my office? They definitely turn heads."

Alex frowned at her wife's cheap shot, knowing that she was only trying to rile her up. The blonde immediately pushed on Olivia's chest, causing the back of her rolling chair to bend before popping her upright again. "I can do things that they can't," Alex stated before she claimed the brunette's lips roughly, desperate to completely wipe Olivia's mind.

She nipped at plump lips, sucking one into her mouth before biting a bit more roughly. She refused to relinquish her hold when the brunette groaned, instead soothing the bite with her tongue. With skilled ease, she slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth, battling for control of the kiss even though it was apparent that Alex maintained full control.

When oxygen became an apparent need, Olivia pulled her head to the side, finally giving herself a moment to breath. "You have a wicked tongue," Olivia muttered as she turned back to the blonde, her eyes zoning in on kiss swollen lips. "Where else has that tongue been?"

Alex smirked as she shook her head, not letting her wife's words affect her. She weaved a hand into brunette locks, forcing Olivia's head to the side once more before moving closer until her lips were hovering over Olivia's ear. "It can be anywhere you want it to be," Alex husked as she flicked her tongue out just enough to pull the brunette's earlobe into her mouth. She gently scraped her teeth over it and released it, satisfied that she made her point when she heard Olivia release a loud groan.

"So, Ms. Benson, why don't you tell me, where exactly do you want me?" Alex questioned as she leaned back smirking as she observed the brunette's flush skin. "Between your legs," Alex stated as she traced a finger down Olivia's torso and right to her abdomen. "On your lap like I am. Maybe over the desk. Against a wall? I don't supposed you have a bed in here but you do have a couch, "The blonde continued; the options were endless.

"Aren't you supposed to know what I want?" Olivia questioned, surprised that she managed to sound confident. She could feel the slick heat between her legs which only increased as her wife spoke.

Alex smirked as she swung her legs off of Olivia and stood up. She pulled the brunette up out of the chair and turned her around, quickly pushing her back down against desk. "You'll need something to hold on to," Alex explained as she grabbed onto Olivia's belt buckle, quickly undoing it before pulling it completely out of her pants and tossing it to the side. "These will only get in the way," She muttered as she tugged at her wife's slack, pulling them down with Olivia's help.

Once her pants were on the floor, Olivia was pushed back a bit on the desk before the blonde dropped down to her knees, a devious smirk on her lips. "Try not to squirm," She told the brunette before tugging on her legs, pulling her onto the edge of the desk before pulling her wife's thighs apart, revealing her entirely.

Olivia groaned as she glanced down at Alex, suddenly finding her mouth rather dry as all the moisture in her body traveled south. "Oh god," Olivia muttered as she pushed her arms back on the desk, bracing herself as her wife teased her folds with nothing more than her tongue.

Alex hummed softly as she ran her tongue up and down her wife's slit, gathering her excessive arousal. "You're rather tense," She muttered as she pressed a kiss against the brunette's straining bundle, causing her hips to jerk forward. "I think I know just what you need."

Without warning, Alex pushed two fingers into Olivia, immediately curling them forward and rubbing against her front walls. The brunette moaned in response as her head tipped back, pleasure shooting through every inch of her body. She tried her best to control herself despite the overwhelming urge to just grab onto her wife's hair and pull her where she wanted her the most.

"Alex," The brunette murmured as she curled her toes, trying to control herself.

"Oh so we're on a first name basis now, are we?" Alex teased as she leaned forward, swiping her tongue over Olivia's bundle for just a split second, causing the brunette to squirm with need once more. "I guess that makes sense considering I'm already down on my knees for you."

Olivia groaned at Alex's words, finally giving in as she reached one hand out, weaving it into blonde locks before pulling a warm mouth against her sex. The blonde merely hummed in response, her fingers picking up their pace as she pushed in and out of her wife. She sought out the brunette's bundle with ease given the years that she had been exploring Olivia's body and wrapped her lips around it, humming louder, knowing full well that drove her wife crazy.

Olivia gasped in response, her hand tightening in Alex's hair as her legs finally wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her closer to the desk. "Fuck," She gritted out between clenched teeth, her free hand curling up against the hard table top.

With skilled ease, Alex brought her lover over the edge, smirking in satisfaction as she felt Olivia's walls clench around her fingers. After bringing the brunette down from her high, Alex stood up on unsteady legs, immediately feeling the pain in her knees from kneeling on the hardwood floor.

"So," Alex stated as she looked over her wife and back to the desk, zoning in on her file. "Does this mean the job's mine?" She questioned with a cocky grin.

Brown eyes fluttered open, a hazy look still in Olivia's eyes. "Hell yes," She growled out before she was off of the desk, surprising the blonde by turning her around and pinning her against it. "I think you already deserve a bonus," The brunette mumbled as she grabbed onto Alex's ass and placed her on top of the table. Her hands immediately returned to her wife's exposed breasts, groping and squeezing the familiar flesh that still drove her crazy after a decade.

"Glad you enjoyed that," Alex teased as she wrapped her legs around her wife's waist and her arms around the brunette's neck. She leaned forward, kissing Olivia's neck. "Now about that raise," She muttered against warm skin.

Olivia simply laughed in response, shaking her head at the blonde. "I'll raise you two orgasms," She stated as she grabbed onto Alex's ass once more, pulling her off of the desk and carrying her out of the office and to their bedroom.

She smiled at her beautiful wife as she set her down on the bed before crawling on top of her. "Throw in some shower sex tomorrow morning," She continued as she leaned down, nuzzling her head against Alex's neck and kissing her there. "And even offer up some cuddling after I'm done with you tonight."

Alex smiled as she felt Olivia's soft lips tease her neck. "Throw in a kiss and you've got yourself a deal," She replied, her hands migrating to brown locks.

Olivia pulled away, smiling at the blonde as she leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you," She muttered as she looked at her wife lovingly before a devious glint appeared in her eyes. "But don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you tonight," She husked out, a smirk forming on her lips as she lowered herself on top of the blonde.


	7. The Submissive and the Dominant

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this story, I ran out of ideas...until now! This was written assuming that the fiasco with William Lewis never happened otherwise this scene wouldn't occur for obvious reasons. Writing something like this is relatively new for me so hopefully you all will enjoy it. Let me know!**

* * *

Alex held her breath as she glanced down at her dresser, her fingers slowly dragging along the objects lining it. She felt her breath hitch as she as she touched the soft silk. She couldn't help but toy with it for a second before grabbing it off of the dresser and wrapping it around her wrist. She rotated her wrist, tightening it, and tugged. When she let it fall off of her wrist and there was no mark, she smiled.

And that was all the encouragement she needed as she plucked off the matching silk scarf next to it and crumpled them up in her hand. She carried them over to the bed and crawled on top of the mattress. Was she really going to do this? Without much effort she looped the scarves into loops that tightened when she pulled down on them. She then wrapped the loose end around her bedframe and let it hang there.

Once she had both done, she slipped one of her wrists into it, tugging to make sure that it tightened properly. She moved her wrist a few more times until she was satisfied that there would be no pain on her part.

She then wandered back over to the dresser and looked down at the few remaining objects that lined the top.

This wasn't her.

She had no clue what objects were supposed to be used to inflict pain but she knew that pain was supposed to correlate with pleasure on some level so she went basic: a belt and a hairbrush.

She bit her lip as she felt something low in her stomach churn. This wasn't her and yet she felt something… She felt nervous, eager, embarrassed, and rebellious all at once. She could still turn back if she wanted to but somewhere deep in the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that this sort of role playing wasn't for her, she couldn't deny that it excited her.

She had read the books which elicited quite the response from her body. The cause of those few nights of demanding and slightly rougher sex went unbeknownst to her wife. She had even done some research, of course in her office at home with the door locked and some lame excuse to Olivia that she needed to focus without distraction. She made sure to clear her browsing history even though she knew her wife would never violate her privacy.

But now—now everything was becoming vividly real.

She carried the well-worn belt that once belonged to her wife but had since been discarded over to the bed and placed it at the foot along with the hairbrush. She chewed the inside of her lip as another spark of excitement coursed through her body.

She knew that while Olivia would 'officially' be in control tonight, she still had a say in everything that was going to happen. She had control of anything Olivia would be using which is why she already pulled out a few of her favorite toys and set them on the dresser as well.

Those, too, migrated to the foot of the bed on top of a towel with a small bottle of lubricant next to it—just in case. She didn't want Olivia to have to get up and search through the bathroom in the middle of a heated scene since she knew the brunette was always careful when it came to penetration with toys.

Sometimes she liked dangling on the edge of pain and pleasure but she had never told that to her wife.

She swallowed roughly in an attempt to cause the lump in her throat to diminish. She knew she didn't have to follow through with this. She had barely mentioned the idea to Olivia who didn't seem to have much to say on the topic. Alex knew that she probably had some reservations considering her conception but they had since worked through those issues years prior.

Still, she couldn't help but worry that she wouldn't be greeted with the open-mindedness that Olivia had promised and she didn't want to make a complete fool of herself even though the sergeant would never reject her without a valid reason.

But as the minutes ticked by and the silence in their apartment dragged on, she suddenly found the courage to finish the scene. Her hands migrated to the waistline of her sweatpants—something she hardly wore but found necessary for the comfort that it provided—and pushed them down to her ankles.

She stepped out of them and quickly folded them up before setting them to the side. She pulled off her shirt as well, following the same motions until she was left in only her bra and underwear. She wondered if maybe she should keep those on, at least until she knew Olivia would be okay with this but the thought of trying to remove them with her wrists bound to the bed frame wasn't appealing.

So, with a deep breath, she stripped off her few remaining articles of clothing and set them on top of the rest of her clothes. Despite all the times that she had made love with Olivia, she still felt shy about her body at times. Of course, years had gone by since they had first seen each other naked and Olivia always told her she was just as beautiful as the first day they made love.

A reassuring warmth washed over Alex despite her naked state. She walked over to the door and pushed it partially closed, just enough so that Olivia would have to enter the room in order to see the bed. And then, with the hundredth look at her phone to check the time, she decided it was time. Olivia would just be getting back from dropping off Noah at Alex's parents' house for the weekend since they wanted to take him to the new children's museum that had just opened. Normally, she and Olivia would've gone with them but they both had work the following day so they decided that they could entrust Alex's parents for a few days.

She set her phone to the side and crawled up onto the bed on her arms and knees. She slipped one wrist into the silk knot and pulled down until it tightened around her wrist. She did the same with her other wrist until both were bound to the bedframe. She was now on her knees, her face toward the headboard and her rear facing the door.

This was it. There was no going back now.

When she heard the keys in the door and Olivia talking to someone, a momentarily flash of fear crossed her mind. What if Olivia had decided not to drop off Noah? What if she was about to walk in on her naked wife—spread out on the bed and ready for her—with their son in her arms? What if her parents decided to swing by instead? What if _they_ saw her?

While they certainly didn't have a problem with her marriage to Olivia, they probably never imagined their little girl engaging in such activities. She tugged at her restraints for a moment as she thought of how embarrassing it would be if they saw her like this with various toys lining the foot of the bed. She highly doubted they'd ever seen a strap-on before and she certainly didn't want them to see the one Olivia loved using on her.

But when their apartment door opened and Olivia's voice went quiet, no one else responding, she figured that her wife must be on the phone. Relief swept over her as she took another deep breath.

"Yeah, next week sounds great…Well, I just got home so I'm gonna let you go now…Alright bye." Alex bit her lip as she waited for Olivia's footsteps to come closer to the bedroom. "Alex? Baby, are you here?"

This was it.

She took a long shaky breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "In here," She called out, hoping her voice sounded normal otherwise she could just imagine Olivia barreling through the door with her gun drawn.

The apartment was quiet for a second before she heard soft footsteps on the hardwood floor. "What are you up to, Al?" She questioned, a smile in her voice as she walked closer.

Hopefully this wouldn't blow up in her face…

The door creaked open and Alex could see the light from the living room hit the headboard as the door opened.

It was dead quiet.

Until she heard Olivia swallowing hard and the floor creaking as the brunette shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Alex?" Alex took a deep breath, something she seemed to be doing a lot, before she turned her head so that she could see her wife's expression. The sergeant licked her lips as her eyes trailed over the blonde's thin frame.

She reached for the top of her blouse and started popping off the buttons, allowing Alex to sigh in relief. "You remember your safe word?" Olivia questioned as she pulled off her blouse, leaving her in only a tight undershirt. Alex nodded. "Tell me it, I need to be sure."

"Spider," Alex replied quietly, still slightly embarrassed that she had picked _that_ as her safe word weeks prior when they discussed the need for one. She figured she'd go with something she hated and would _never_ say in the bedroom.

"Okay." Alex could hear the sound of Olivia's belt pulling out of her slacks before it hit the floor. Next she could hear the sound of slacks opening before those hit the floor as well. Soft footsteps came closer to her until she felt the foot of the bed dip as Olivia skillfully avoided the objects lining it.

Alex sighed in relief once her wife touched her, warm hands cupping her bare hips before a body settled behind her. She could tell Olivia was still in her underwear and undershirt but she didn't mind for now. "You can use yours too, you know," Alex stated as leaned back slightly into the touch. "Your safe word. It has to work both ways. If you don't feel comfortable with this, you can use it now."

Instead of a response, Olivia pressed a kiss to the center of Alex's spine, causing her to shiver in anticipation. "I know baby," Olivia murmured as she dragged her lips up her wife's spine, pressing small kisses to each bump that she came across. "And I trust you to use your safe word if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Alex inquired, knowing that there was a chance that Olivia would want to skip any sort of physical assault on her body even if it was meant as a tool to derive pleasure.

Olivia turned back, looking at the contents lining the foot of the bed. "Well I don't see any riding crops or ball gags so that's a good start," She stated lightly, causing Alex to laugh softly. "If I don't want to use it, I won't, okay? And I know you put them there but if at some point you don't want me to use what's there, I won't."

The brunette's hands ran up and down Alex's side in a comforting manner. "Okay." Olivia nodded, more to herself than Alex, since the blonde couldn't see, before sliding her lips back down Alex's body. She pressed a kiss at the lowest point of her back before trailing her lips over to one of the small dimples that resided on Alex's lower back.

She pressed a soft, open mouth kiss there as her hands ran up and down the blonde's body as if looking for purchase somewhere. Her soft kiss quickly changed into a more demanding one as she peppered more kisses down to Alex's side and then one where her waist and thighs created a ninety degree angle.

She nuzzled her head underneath Alex body, her lips painstakingly close to her wife's mound, and pressed a kiss where the top of Alex's thigh met her lower abdomen before pulling away completely.

Alex was already squirming, her breathing heavy.

The sergeant had to admit that it was a power trip to have the blonde bound to her bedframe, completely at her mercy and yet completely trusting. Part of the reason this was so erotic for both was the forbidden nature of the scenario in part, but also the complete trust that the two had in each other.

She pressed a kiss on the center of Alex's back once more before she moved further up the blonde's body. Another kiss was pressed on her shoulder blade and then one on her shoulder until Olivia could sink her teeth into the soft flesh where a smooth shoulder met an even smoother neck.

Alex cried out, her body arching involuntarily as warmth swept over her body. "Shh," Olivia whisper before sucking onto the blonde's neck with renewed fervor. She hummed against the soft skin before opening her mouth more, wrapping her lips around as much skin as she could at the base of Alex's throat now.

She could feel Alex's pulse pounding beneath her tongue and couldn't resist as she scrapped her teeth across it, causing the blonde to cry out once more. Olivia glanced up, just in time to see Alex's knuckles turning white as she clenched onto the headboard. "Shh," She reminded once more as her hands found Alex's hips.

She gripped onto them and pushed her own hips forward once, then twice, groaning softly at the erotic feeling. She trailed her lips back around, this time lingering at the back of Alex's neck for a second. She pushed blonde locks out of the way, shifting her hair to her now marked and reddening side before she greedily ducked her head to the unmarked side of Alex's neck.

She marked her there too, a little rougher now since Alex's soft pants and moans were telling her that she was doing something right. Once she felt the skin heat underneath her tongue, Olivia pulled back. She sunk her teeth into the top of Alex's shoulder blade, dragging them down until she hit the bottom of her shoulder blade.

Alex's moan was ragged, a cross between a tortured and pleasured cry. Anticipating more noise from her lover, Olivia grabbed onto one of their pillows and propped it up beneath Alex's face. She gently guided her head lower. "Bite onto it to keep from making noise," Olivia ordered, a warmth settling between her legs at the sight of Alex obediently lowering her head and burying her face into the pillow.

She trailed her hands down Alex's back and down the tops of her thighs before her fingers snuck between slender thighs. She gripped onto them, pulling her hands to the side abruptly, causing the blonde's legs to open a foot.

And when Alex cried out in response to the feeling of a single finger stroking her swollen core, Olivia knew she wanted to be punished. She reached behind her body, feeling the handle of the hairbrush before gliding over to the belt. She left both of them there and shifted her body to the side so that Alex's rear was open to the cold air of the apartment.

Alex whimpered in response, burying her head into the pillow once more as the brunette trailed her fingers down one round globe, scraping her nails just enough to leave small red streaks. Without warning, she pulled her hand back and landed a firm yet soft slap onto Alex's ass.

The pillow was immediately forgotten, again, as Alex cried out into the quiet room, no doubt loud enough for a neighbor to hear. Olivia soothed the reddening flesh by running her hand over it, the warmth apparent. "That's four." The sergeant spoke softly yet resolutely. "Four times you've cried out despite being warned three times."

The blonde shivered in response but said nothing as she sunk her face back into the pillow. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and her core was pulsing in anticipation. "Ten slaps for crying out. Another five for not following directions and biting onto the pillow. Is that clear?"

Alex nodded in response, her knuckles turning white against the headboard as she prepared herself for the next slap. Olivia admired her for a second, running her hand soothingly across swollen skin before planting another firm smack onto Alex rear.

This time, the blonde moaned into the pillow, her rear rising up as if she wanted more. She repeated the process again and again, eliciting a moan from the blonde each and every time, the latter louder than the prior.

"Since you're being good I'll let you choose what you get the next five with." Alex's body froze in response as she slowly lifted up her head. Both of Olivia's hands were slowly stroking her rear since the brunette had alternated between sides during her punishment.

"Belt," Alex somehow managed to say, even though it came out more as a moan, her voice cracking. She was aroused beyond belief. Her head was swimming, as if she was losing all oxygen in her body. She almost felt light-headed when she heard the belt scrape across the bed as her wife picked it up.

Without warning, Olivia swatted the blonde across her ass lightly, gauging Alex's response. When her body arched up just a bit, she laid another firm strike across her now bright red rear. This time, Alex couldn't resist as her body completely arched in response, a guttural moan tearing from her throat and hardly being muted by the pillow.

Olivia grinned. This time, she ran the edge of the leather up and down Alex's back teasingly. The blonde finally lifted up her head from the pillow, instead tipping it all the way back, her body arching with her. "Better stay quiet," Olivia whispered as she pressed a kiss to the skin where her belt had just trailed its path. She pressed another kiss to Alex's spine before pulling back.

She trailed the belt down Alex's back and then slipped it under her body, running it between her breasts and down to her legs. The blonde whimpered in response, biting her lip in an attempt to remain quiet as Olivia ran the flat of the leather between Alex's legs, collecting a thick coating of arousal on it.

Olivia licked her lips when she spotted the glistening strip on the belt. "Someone is enjoying this." Alex merely moaned quietly in response, knowing that Olivia had already warned her about her noise level. This time, she returned the belt underneath Alex's body and pressed it flat against the tops of her thighs. She pressed it there and placed a gentle test slap there.

When Alex made no objections, she placed a slightly firmer slap there and Alex instinctively widened her legs as she whimpered, her head seeking out the pillow for relief. After one more gentle slap, she trailed the leather back up Alex's body. With her free hand, she sought out Alex's breasts, grinning when her fingers were greeted with partially hardened nipples.

She trailed the leather over both of them before carefully placing a slap across them causing her wife to cry out as her back arched up and she tossed her head back. Olivia decided she'd let that one pass and instead tossed the belt to the side.

She found both of Alex's nipples harder than before and couldn't resist toying with them, rolling the hardened nubs between her fingers. A single hand trailed down between Alex's legs and Olivia moaned as her fingers were immediately coated with the blonde's arousal which was near dripping down her thighs; she hadn't seen her wife this wet in years.

No longer able to resist, she plunged two fingers deep into her wife, gliding smoothly in due to the excess lubrication. Alex cried out as expected, her hips pushing down onto Olivia's fingers in an attempt to get more. She was aroused beyond belief, almost to the point where it was painful. She certainly hadn't imagined herself getting this turned on from a little pain.

And when Olivia stilled her fingers, completely embedded into her wife, Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Liv…Liv, baby…please…I need you." But Olivia wasn't done having her fun yet. She slowly withdrew her fingers, eliciting more pleas from her wife. "Please no…Liv…please don't leave me…"

The pleas were music to her ears.

She brought her saturated fingers to her lips, smelling her wife's arousal before sucking every drop of it clean off of her fingers. She moaned softly at the taste, lingering for a second before withdrawing her fingers. "Baby…you taste so good," Olivia murmured as she kissed the base of Alex's spine. "So. So. Good."

And the whimper crossed with a moan in response to her words made her want more. She had initially planned to take the blonde with the strap-on since Alex was clearly wet enough but she wanted to be greedy. She wanted to bury her head between Alex's legs and tease her until she was ready to explode.

So she grabbed onto the small vibrator that the blonde had placed out onto the bed and pushed Alex's legs wider apart. The rest of the toys on the bed were suddenly forgotten as she laid down on her back and slid herself between her wife's legs until Alex's swollen folds were right above her face.

"Liv…"

"I'm here baby," Olivia assured her as she grabbed onto the vibrator and pressed the on button, switching it to the lowest level.

"Oh god…" Alex's body shook with anticipation.

"I'm here." The brunette ran her free hand up the blonde's leg while the other trailed the vibrator up Alex's other leg.

"Please…"

"Shh," Olivia whispered as she brought the vibrator to Alex's core. She barely had to press it between her folds before it was thoroughly coated.

"Liv…Oh…" She brought the vibrator up to her wife's straining bundle, using her free hand to push the hood back. And then she placed it directly to the nub. "Oh!" Alex's hips jerked forward, her entire body shaking as she clenched her hands around the headboard. "Oh Liv, please…I need you…"

Instead of responding, the brunette pulled the vibrator away and placed her tongue flat against Alex's slit, running her tongue through her folds and all the way up to her straining bundle in a form of reassurance. She swallowed down her wife's arousal, readying herself for more. "I'm here."

She slipped her tongue between the blonde's folds once more, sliding up before lashing her tongue back and forth against Alex's erect bundle. "Oh!" This time she could hear the headboard creak slightly as the blonde tugged on her restraints. The toned body above hers was shaking with arousal and anticipation. She pressed a kiss against the small nub before pulling back.

Olivia finally picked up the forgotten vibrator and brought it back up to her dripping core. She swiped it through Alex's folds a few time, just enough to coat it before she pushed it inside Alex's body, holding it steady as the blonde's hips pumped in an attempt to get it deeper inside of herself. She was surprised, to say the least, since Alex typically didn't _crave_ deep penetration.

But she wanted to satisfy her wife so she pushed the vibrator deeper into the blonde, until the bulb was firmly situated inside of her. When she was sure if wasn't going to slip out, she clicked up the speed and her hands began to work their way up Alex's thighs.

"Oh…oh…Liv…baby….please…" Alex's pleas soon became a mantra as her hips thrusted into air, trying to gain some sort of purchase to rock her body against. Olivia knew what she wanted but she intended to build up her wife's orgasm until it was too much to bear.

The brunette's hands migrated up to Alex's breasts as she shifted further beneath Alex's body until her face was underneath the blonde's chest. The bureau chief was so desperate that she lowered her chest, already knowing just what her wife had in mind.

And Olivia didn't care that Alex was leading despite being bound to the bed.

She wrapped her hands around Alex's sides and pulled Alex closer as her lips sought out a swollen nipple. She sucked on it, almost greedily so, her tongue lashing at the firm peak. Alex continued to cry out, unsure if she was begging for more or less since so much of her body was being stimulated at once.

And when Olivia's hand migrated between Alex's legs, the blonde thought that her wife was finally going to give mercy on her. Instead, the sergeant kicked up the vibrator to its highest level and Alex screamed.

Olivia used one hand to make sure that the vibrator remaining inside her wife's body while her other hand pulled Alex's head to hers. She sealed her mouth around the blonde's and swallowed down her screams.

She made Alex stay like that for a few minutes, knowing that the blonde wouldn't be able to come until she directed her attention back to the bureau chief's straining bundle. And Alex was a whimpering mess by the time Olivia decided to finally give her what she so desperately wanted.

She had initially planned to finish her wife off with her tongue but their new position was too perfect. So instead, she wrapped one leg around Alex's waist and pulled her down, causing the blonde's legs to slip out from under her until she was laying flush on top of her wife.

She removed her hand from between Alex's legs, allowing the back of the vibrator to press up against her own clit as she lifted her knees up into the air. She settled her knees around Alex's hips and placed her feet between the inside of Alex's legs so that the blonde's lower half was effectively pinned to hers.

And once she knew she had full control of Alex from below, she thrusted her hips up, pushing the vibrator deeper into her wife and against her own straining bundle at the same time. Alex cried out, again and again as Olivia quickly fell into a steady pace.

The blonde was finally receiving pressure in all the right places and it took her mere seconds before she dropped her hands from the headboard, tugging against her restraints as she screamed into the quiet room as her orgasm hit her hard. One of Olivia's hand grabbed onto Alex's ass, pulling her tight against her body so that the blonde couldn't shy away while her other hand weaved into golden locks.

The sergeant pulled her into a kiss, muting her cries as she continued pumping her own hips, her own orgasm so close. Finally, the vibrations coursing through Alex's core and to hers took her over the edge and she cried out into her wife's mouth, both of their moans muted by the other. She could feel herself being coating with wetness as she came but it was from Alex rather than herself.

The blonde's body shook once more and her legs quivered until she froze up again, this time letting out a silent cry since her throat was hoarse from screaming during her first orgasm.

"Please…please…please…no more…" Alex whimpered as Olivia quickly slipped her hand between their bodies and turned off the vibrator. The blonde finally lost all control of her body and sunk against her wife, not even giving Olivia time to remove the vibrator from inside her body.

They stayed there for a few seconds, Olivia's hands running soothingly up and down Alex's sides before she remembered that Alex's wrists were still restrained to the headboard. She reached up and unknotted the ties, having a bit of difficulty since Alex had pulled on them so much that it tightened the knots.

Once they were off, she brought the bureau chief's limp arms to her sides and set them down against the mattress. She returned to stroking Alex's back soothingly, her body still shaking from her most recent orgasm.

"You're okay honey. I'm here," Olivia soothed as she cupped the back of Alex's head with one hand and kissed the corner of her lips repeatedly.

It took a few minutes before Alex could finally respond and even then, her words were slow and mumbled. "I…love…you…"

"I love you, too, Alex, so much." She finally managed to convince Alex to let her remove the vibrator, eliciting a whimper from her but Olivia knew that it had to be uncomfortable after two orgasms so close to each other.

"Thank you," Alex finally murmured, her head barely shifting against her wife's shoulder. "I—that was absolutely breathtaking. My body is still humming."

Olivia grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of her wife's head. "Mine too. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to enjoy that too but watching you…hearing your moans…the way your body rocked against mine…I don't think I would've enjoyed that with anyone but you." A light slap on Olivia's shoulder caused her to furrow her eyebrows. "What?"

"You better not be thinking about doing this with anyone other than me, Liv."

Olivia chuckled in response. "Of course not, baby. Only you. You're the only one in this world for me."

"So I guess I should call off the threesome for next week?"

"What?!" Olivia growled as leaned up slightly, taking Alex with her.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, you better be," Olivia growled as her hands migrated to her wife's rear, pulling her firmly against her.

"There's no way I'm sharing you," Alex stated as she kissed her wife. "I'm _very_ protective of my property," She purred out as she ran her hands down Olivia's torso.

"Mm," The brunette hummed in response as a smile grew on her lips. "Maybe tomorrow you can show me just how protective you are of me…Noah's gone until the weekend…"


End file.
